


What You Want

by caringis_notanadvantage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Missing Scene, Yuri is a softie, katsudon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringis_notanadvantage/pseuds/caringis_notanadvantage
Summary: Yuri skates to win.That’s the only reason why he wants to beat Katsudon.Right?Missing scene from ep 12.





	What You Want

Everything was in a vacuum. 

There he was. Standing at the top of the world - having won by the wisp of a hair over him. 

He could sense the cheers, the yells of the press, and the blitz of the camera. It was as if the world was moving but he was standing still. 

On the top of the podium with the weight of the gold around his neck, and none of it mattered.

None of it mattered because next to him - below him - was the idiot. The pig. Katsudon. 

And he was leaving. Leaving the world of skating, leaving the competition, leaving him behind. 

But Yuri had done all. He would not allow the idiot piggy to leave on a victory. He had finally found a competitor, someone to look up to. Someone to skate against, and now he was leaving? 

No. 

Not if Yuri had his say. 

So he had skated his heart out. He had given it his all to beat him. Even after Katsudon had broken stupid Victor’s world record. 

“Don’t let yourself lose sight of what you want. Now is the time to take off” 

Yuri knew what he wanted. He wanted to win. But most of all, he wanted to skate against Katsudon. He wanted to win against the best. 

And so he took of.

He was brought out his musings by one word.

“Yurio?” How he managed to whisper it and be heard in the cacophony of the room was a mystery to Yuri, but he reacted anyway.

“Yeah?” 

“You were amazing out there.” He gave that awkward smile that probably made Viktor weak in the knees, but only served to anger Yuri.

“Yeah? Well someone had to be, when you couldn’t, da?” he threw back, and scowled at the cameras. 

“I… broke a record?” 

“And still lost the gold, so really… what did you accomplish?” He didn’t look at him. No need. He knew the words cut. He knew about the deal Katsudon had with Viktor. About the weeding, about the gold medal. He knew it all. 

“Congratulations, anyway.” 

Before Yuri had a chance of saying anything, the ceremony was over and Katsudon was skating away, towards Viktor on the rinkside. 

Had he been too much? Had he misunderstood what Viktor had asked of him?

As he was slowly skating towards Yakov, who had mild scowling look - the old man was going soft - he saw Katsudon tackle Viktor in what seemed to be a hug, but almost looked like an assault. 

He couldn’t hear what was being said, but going by Viktor’s stupid heart shaped smile it was something worth throwing up over. 

“Vitya… Always complicating things…” Yakov grumbled with a scowl on his face. 

“Da?” 

“He will be coaching and skating at the same time… Thanks to you, Yura.” Yakov said with… Was that a smile? 

“Katsudon is retiring.” He spat out. 

“Really, and would Vitya be smiling as much, if he really was?” Yakov was staring pointedly at the old idiot and Katsudon. True to his words, the smiles were blinding. 

Yuri slowly shook his head. 

“Go talk to them. But quickly. We got the exhibition soon, and I don’t want you making me embarrassed because you didn’t warm up properly, da?” 

“Da!” 

As Yuri put on his guards and walked over to the idiots, he couldn’t help but feel happy. 

At least he would get to skate against worthy opponents. 

“Hey idiots! Stop fooling around and get ready to be blown away by my exhibition!” 

His… Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Small little one-shot. It has been ages since I last wrote, so bear with me. Please.


End file.
